La noble familia Black
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: La satisfacción de los placeres de la carne se impone al odio que Sirius siente por su prima Bellatrix.


"Es tu prima, Sirius, y además la odias".

Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba más que acostumbrado a que sus tres primas, Bellatrix, Narcissa y Andrómeda acudieran a su casa todos los veranos con el propósito, según sus padres, de que congeniaran mejor con él y su hermano Regulus; pero no lograba llevarse bien con la mayor de ellas. Aunque sus atributos físicos estaban a la vista de todos, dejaba mucho que desear como persona, y no había mujer más detestable sobre la faz de la tierra que ella. Sin embargo, ya hacía tiempo que no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Bellatrix y él nunca habían hecho muy buenas migas, pero la cosa se enfrió aún más cuando él fue elegido para Gryffindor y ella para Slytherin, y eso con tan solo once años. Para nadie era un secreto que los padres de Sirius lo detestaban, pues la gran y noble familia Black había pertenecido a Slytherin desde tiempos inmemoriales, y el hecho de que él fuera un Gyffindor era considerado una deshonra. Aunque quizás lo que les molestaba es que Sirius alardeaba de ello.

El calor veraniego era insoportable, y Sirius dormía con la ventana de su cuarto abierta, esas cuatro paredes adornadas con estandartes, banderas y bufandas de Gryffindor. Estaba patente su orgullo por pertenecer a la casa de los valientes.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz matinal penetraron al interior unas voces femeninas despertaron al joven desde fuera. Estaba claro que eran sus primas; genial, otro verano insoportable, haciendo todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que su estancia fuera agradable… odiaba oír esas palabras de la boca de su madre.

No soportaría un día más vivir en esa casa: las continuas peroratas de Walburga Black acerca de la pureza de la sangre y de lo importante que era purgar el mundo mágico de muggles, sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre le trepanaban los tímpanos. Sus padres jamás entenderían que había cosas más importantes que eso.

Estaba claro que prefería la vida que tenía en Hogwarts, sus amigos, y el hecho de que cuando le viniera en gana podía convertirse en un perro negro. Eso sí le gustaba, y a sus quince años tenía bastante claro que no duraría mucho viviendo con sus padres teniendo otras personas a las que apreciaba más.

Se vistió al oír pasos en el piso de abajo, pero no se dio mucha prisa: le esperaban tardes interminables tomando el té bajo la severa mirada de su madre, contestando de irónicamente a las insulsas preguntas de su tía Druella y aguantando las duras miradas de sus primas, excepto de Andrómeda, la única que merecía la pena a pesar de que la presencia de sus hermanas y su madre la cohibían.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para recibirlas. Su hermano Regulus ya estaba en el hall abrazando a todas, demostrando que era más educado y refinado que él, y que realmente amaba a su noble familia. Pero a Sirius aquello no le importaba, los lazos familiares estaban sobrevalorados.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellas no pudo disimular una mueca de desagrado al mirar a Bellatrix, que esta le devolvió. Sin embargo no podía negar que era hermosa, a pesar de que aquellos ojos negros lo miraban con un odio que cada día crecía más. Narcissa inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, y Andrómeda le dio un abrazo que este le devolvió con agrado, ante la perpleja mirada de sus hermanas, que no la soportaban.

—¿Qué tal está mi primo Sirius? — Ella sonrió.

—Siempre se puede estar mejor —. Dijo en voz bien alta, para que tanto su madre como su tía lo escucharan bien, mientras sonreía a su prima.

—Hola Sirius —. Su tía lo saludó quedamente desde la distancia a pesar de que a Regulus le había tratado con cariño. La odiaba.

—Hola tía Druella. Qué agradable teneros aquí de nuevo —. Fingió. Realmente actuaba bien.

Su madre sonrió satisfecha, dando muestras de que no había percibido el sarcasmo, e hizo a todos pasar al salón. Su padre había salido y su tío tampoco había acudido a su casa, lo que lo relajó; éste sí que sabía sacar de sus casillas a Sirius.

Las paredes del comedor estaban repletas de estanterías donde relucían la vajilla y la cristalería, y una larga mesa de madera se hallaba en medio, esperándolos. Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, esperó a que todos se hubieran sentado y sirvió el té a cada uno, acercándose con cautela a Sirius, con quien no simpatizaba demasiado.

Aquello no le gustaba nada, se sentía de lo más incómodo, fingiendo, sin poder decir lo que pensaba cada vez que Bellatrix elogiaba el trabajo que había hecho en Slytherin durante sus años en Hogwarts. Oh sí, ser mortífaga era realmente un trabajo agotador, y muy premiado… le dieron ganas de lanzarse a su cuello y estrangularla, a ella y al estúpido de su marido.

Rodolphus, otro títere de Voldemort. El matrimonio entre ambos era pura fachada, eso era vox populi, pero ella accedió de inmediato a casarse con él, pues era de buena familia y además de sangre pura. ¿Para qué más?

Mientras ella hablaba Sirius no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Era ocho años mayor que él, pero lejos de mostrar madurez parecía una niña cuando hablaba de las artes oscuras, llena de regocijo; era una egoísta y una egocéntrica, y… y… Tragó saliva. Normalmente cuando Bellatrix hablaba procuraba no mirarlo, pero durante un instante, sus ojos negros se posaron en los grises de él, y sintió una quemazón en el pecho, algo que le sorprendió. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso se sentía atraído por ella? No, ¡por Merlín!, eso nunca.

Además, ¿cómo iba ella a fijarse en un mocoso como él? Si era una mujer esbelta, realmente guapa… Comenzó a respirar rápidamente, como si de una convulsión se tratara: si empezaba a menospreciarse es porque había algo que no cuadraba, él era una persona segura de sí misma, decidida, y todo hay que decirlo, un tanto arrogante. Pero los éxitos con las mujeres le avalaban, ciertamente era un chico atractivo y no tenía problemas para relacionarse.

Pero no… no podría fijarse en una persona cuya máxima aspiración en la vida era hacerle la pelota hasta dolerle a Lord Voldemort. Así que mientras ella lo miraba él le sostenía la mirada, desafiante. Esa arpía no iba a intimidarlo, no sabía cómo.

La velada transcurrió entre palabras banales y frases vacías de su prima mayor, mientras Sirius se ponía cada vez más enfermo. La miraba con ira cuando insultaba a todo el que no fuera de sangre pura y en definitiva, escupía veneno cuando hablaba; se le tensaron los músculos y apretó los dientes, hasta que no pudo más. Había soportado demasiado.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de toda esa gente? —. Se había levantado de la silla y, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, le plantó cara.

—Yo digo lo que me place —. Respondió ella, ahora sin mirarlo.

—Ah, muy bien. Pues permíteme que haga lo propio y te diga que eres una persona vil y mezquina, aunque seguro que te encanta escuchar eso.

Bellatrix lo miró con rabia y también se levantó. Aquello era una lucha verbal entre ambos, ante la expectación de las demás mujeres. Y si aquella batalla tenía que traducirse en una lluvia de hechizos, por parte de Sirius al menos, así sería.

—¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión! No eres más que un traidor a la sangre —. Realmente disfrutaba soltando aquellas palabras, pero Sirius era más inteligente.

—A mucha honra —. Le espetó, y haciendo una educada reverencia, salió del comedor.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa para meterse en su cuarto, mientras la voz irritante de su prima lo perseguía.

—¡Vuelve aquí, estúpido! —. Chillaba mientras también se dirigía arriba e ignoraba los intentos de su madre de calmarla.

Sirius se encerró en su habitación, intentando pensar qué hacer, y Bellatrix comenzó a aporrear la puerta. Pero eso no dudaría mucho, porque pronto utilizaría la magia para abrirla y seguramente, para acabar con él; sonrió al vislumbrar una posible lucha entre ambos y le importó bien poco el hecho de que no pudiera hacer magia fuera del colegio. Ella era muy buena, de eso no cabía duda, y aunque él tenía menos experiencia guardaba un as en la manga. Canuto, se llamaba.

En efecto, cuando Bellatrix dejó de dar patadas a la puerta él se apartó y esta cayó por su propio peso dentro de la habitación. Los gritos de su madre y su tía se oían por toda la mansión, pero no subieron a calmar a Bellatrix, ni siquiera a ayudar a Sirius. No eran más que unas arpías cobardes.

—Bella ¡vuelve! —. La voz de Narcissa resonó desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Cállate Cissy! —. Y con un movimiento de varita levantó la puerta del suelo y la cerró.

Estaban solos, frente a frente y ambos con las varitas en alto. Bellatrix entró hecha una furia, y la verdad era que cuando se ponía así de histérica su belleza desaparecía, su cara se contorsionaba en una serie de muecas, a cada cual más horrible, y no atendía a razones.

—Bella, sal de mi cuarto —. Sirius mantenía su varita bien agarrada por si tenía que actuar. Su prima era muy imprevisible.

—Déjame que te diga algo… —. Empezó a jadear de auténtica rabia haciendo caso omiso de la orden de su primo — ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a los sangre sucia? Tú, ¡un Black! Se te tendría que caer la cara de vergüenza…

—¡Basta! — Sirius temblaba —. Tengo amigos nacidos de muggles y te superan en todos los sentidos, de eso puedes estar segura.

—Oh, lo dices por la pelirroja ¿eh? Dudo mucho que esa mocosa pueda superarme en algo, ni siquiera en belleza.

Lily era guapa, pero Bellatrix tenía una belleza tan aristocrática que resultaba muy erótica. Sirius se quedó embobado un instante, sabía que ella era de lo más atractiva… y Bellatrix lo notó porque enseguida bajó su varita y sonrió socarronamente.

—Tú también lo crees, ¿verdad? — Se acercó a él con paso decidido lo empujó contra la cama, y sin más dilación se colocó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.

Sirius realmente la detestaba pero no pudo zafarse, realmente deseaba aquello aunque solo fuera una vez, y además las relaciones carnales seguro que se le daban bien, aunque fuera con la rata de su prima. Le correspondió el beso y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y a recorrer todo su cuerpo bajo aquel vestido negro. Ella separó sus labios de los de él para hablarle.

—Vaya, te veo decidido primito — sonrió con malicia mientras Sirius intentaba disimular su deseo, y sobre todo, la erección que ya traía desde hacía un rato —. Hacía tiempo que quería ponerte a prueba ¿sabes? Y veo que ahora es el momento… quiero comprobar si eres capaz de hacerle el amor a tu prima favorita.

El sarcasmo puso furioso a Sirius.

—Eres lo peor Bellatrix. No voy a perdonarme lo que voy a hacer, pero voy a hacerlo.

Se colocó sobre ella y ambos se desnudaron rápidamente. Sirius la penetró con fuerza mientras le besaba el cuello y ella gimió. Ojalá abajo no hubieran escuchado aquel gemido.

Mientras se movían al mismo ritmo Bellatrix le arañaba la espalda con ímpetu y le dirigía la boca a sus pechos para que Sirius los probara. Aquellos turgentes senos lo estaban volviendo completamente loco… De repente ella le pidió que parara, se levantó y se colocó a cuatro patas. Sirius sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras su pene se introducía en el ano de ella, Sirius veía su esbelta y bien formada figura, lo que lo excitaba aún más, y acariciaba sus nalgas con deleite. Bellatrix no paraba de gemir.

—¡Más fuerte mocoso! — Le chillaba.

Él iba todo lo deprisa que podía, hasta que no pudo más y con unos fuertes estertores ambos se sumergieron en un mar de placer, llegando al clímax de aquel acto tan mezquino. Se vistieron rápidamente. Sirius sentía vergüenza por lo que había hecho, al contrario que Bellatrix que parecía más que satisfecha.

—Eres mono, ¿sabes? – le dijo tocándole el pelo en tono maternal — Espero que no lo desperdicies.

Se quedó mudo, mirándola con una mezcla de retraimiento e ira. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero también sabía que entre ellos no había nada, solo una atracción que pronto desaparecería, pues no iba a darle el gusto de que se volvieran a ver.

Bellatrix se dirigió a la puerta para volver con sus hermanas y su madre.

—Te odio —. Las palabras de Sirius salieron de su boca como cuchillos afilados.

—Creo que es mutuo, cariño —. Le dijo con burla y riéndose.

Se sentó al borde de su cama; estaba claro que tendría que salir de aquella casa, y pronto.


End file.
